violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrés
Andrés Calixto is a student at Studio On Beat. He's not that smart, and very unlucky in love, but he's a good friend, especially to León. He's also a very over-protecting brother to his sister Laura. At the beginning of the series, he is shown to be just an ordinary, clumsy boy with a big heart, who was also in the "cool crowd". In Season 2, he seems to have had changed during the summer, his clothing style seems more boyish and professional, and his hair was always gelled up. He also seemed to be a little more mature, but actually he was still the old, clumsy Andrés who falls in love easily, but is always unlucky. He also tried to change his style to impress the girls, but he failed once again. Andrés is portrayed by Nicolás Garnier. Personality Andrés is a good singer and dancer, but he isn't the brightest. He is a good friend, especially to León, who is his best friend. At first, he was part of the "cool crowd" along with León, Ludmila and Naty, but later on, he and León started to change and became friends with other people. In Season 2, he also seems a little more mature, and his style and appearance also seems changed and shows that he grew up, even though he still has a bright imagination. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Andrés was in the "cool crowd", along with Ludmila, Naty and León. He used to be enemies with Maxi, Francesca and Camila, but later, when León broke up with Ludmila, they both became better people, and they also became friends with Maxi, Francesca, Camila, Broduey, Napo, Tomás and other people. Andrés also seemed to have crushes on Ludmila, Naty and many other girls, but he was still unlucky in love. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, he, León, Broduey, Maxi and Napo, made a band called "All For You", and sang Are You Ready For The Ride? together, among many other songs. Andrés became loyal to his friends and when he finally got a girlfriend, he broke up with her because all of his friends didn't have girlfriends and he didn't want to be the only one who has one. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Andrés seemed to be a little more mature, and his looks also have had changed. He started wearing more boyish and professional clothes and he started wearing his hair gelled up. He was still looking for a girl, but he was still unlucky. Also, the band spilt up because they didn't have time for rehearsals. He first started dating Emma Toledo, the mayor's daughter, but they broke up. After that, he fell in love with a girl named Libby from YouMix Israel. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, Andrés tried to change his style and combine his friends' styles, hoping he will get a girlfriend just like his friends did. Their band also reunited and they sang Ven Con Nosotros at the final show. 'Season 3' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia * In Episode 31 of series 3 Andres asks Fausta out on a date *He can play golf. *He had a stuffed sheep called Toby, but later on, Ludmila destroyed it. *He didn't know where his heart was located (whether it was located to the right or to the left). *In Season 2, he mentioned that his middle name is Calixto. *He falls in love very easily. *His first girlfriend was Andrea, but he broke up with her because she was just using him to make Maxi jealous. *He has a sister named Laura. *He used to be Gregorio's spy. *Tomás pushed him into a rubbish bin once. *He has kissed Ludmila. *He's not very clever as it is seen in many episodes. *He likes to play the drums and the triangle. *He loves animals and he has said that when he was younger he wanted to be a veterinarian. *León often has to repeat things to Andrés many times before he actually gets it. *When León first said that he was going to break up with Ludmila, Andrés asked if he could date her. *He mentioned that he has a cat named Carlomagno. *The meaning of Andrés is 'strong, manly, brave'.Meaning of Andrés *In the Dutch version of Violetta, he's called Andreas. *He is in the band "All For You", along with Federico, Broduey, León and Maxi. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of Leon Category:Friends of Maxi Ponte Category:Friends of Broduey Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Andres Related Pages